Hamlet Sherrinford Sherlock Holmes
by Princessmeg8989
Summary: What if there was a double murder in Surrey? What if Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were called in to investigate? What if Sherlock and John saw little Harry on the Dursleys doorstep that faithful night? What if Mycroft got involved? What if the Boy-Who-Lived's father was not James Potter? Slightly OOC Sherlock and John. Mentioned past SH/LP. Future SH/JW.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Boy on the Doorstep**

 _ **A.N: I own none of these characters or their stories. I wish I did but I am not rich enough to ever be able to afford that. Updates will be pretty slow because of school so don't expect an update for a while.**_

Sherlock paced up and down the living room, bathrobe bellowing behind him everytime he turned. John didn't even bother to look up from his newspaper at the Consulting Detective. He knew Sherlock was thinking and wasn't to be spoken to. Suddenly the pacing stopped.

"Oh, clever, clever," Sherlock said snapping his fingers and John looked up.

"What is Sherlock?"

"I changed my mind, we are taking the case down in Surrey." John was confused, Sherlock had labeled that as a 6, and he never left the house for a case less than 7.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked as Sherlock began to walk up the stairs towards his bedroom to get changed into his normal shirt, jacket and trousers.

"There has been a second murder." was the only reply John got as Sherlock disappeared from sight.

 _Well,_ John thought to himself, _At least he isn't bored anymore_.

* * *

 ***Timeskip to Surrey later that night***

The ride, like always, had been mostly quite, except for when Sherlock texted someone on his phone or when John made some random comment that made Sherlock smile or chuckle slightly. John was the only person who could make smile or chuckle actually.

Then the ride ended and after Sherlock paid the cabbie, the two men took of to the end of the street.

The street was part of a fairly normal estate, one called 'Private Drive' if John remembered correctly. They only came to a stop in front of number 14.

Like any crime scene there was yellow tape around the house, a small crowd had gathered, all neighbours that were trying to figure out what was wrong. Sherlock merely nodded to the man trying to keep the neighbours out and held the tape up for himself and John to walk under.

They walked through the garden and in through the front door. They had barley entered when a familiar voice said "Good to see you again John, Sherlock." DI Lestrade stood before them and, after shaking Johns hand, began to lead them to the back of the house.

"It's a woman named Claire Allens. She is 35 and has a husband and one son who just celebrated his 8th birthday. Husband says she was a primary school teacher for the local school." Lestrade filled them in and opened the kitchen door for them to see the crime scene. Sherlock nodded his thanks and looked around the room taking everything in, walking over to the woman's corpse that was sitting in a kitchen chair bent over the kitchen table.

The woman had long brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a red jumper and jeans.

Sherlock looked closely at the corpse, looking at it all over.

"John, please tell me cause of death." Sherlock ordered him and John was by his side instantly.

John trace his fingers around the woman's neck after seeing some slight bruising. John stood up straight again after a moment of thought.

"Strangled to death most likely. The marking around her wrists indicate she was tied to this chair so she couldn't escape and was strangled from behind with a strong material, most likely a chain." John said and Sherlock smiled. A rare geniune smile, that shocked the DI for a second, before remembering that Sherlock was still human, even if he was a self-proclaimed 'high-functioning sociopath'.

"There is hope for you yet John," was Sherlock's first comment followed by a frown, "But you are missing something."

John just nodded, he suspected as much. As Sherlock told him the first day he met him 'there's always something'.

"The body wasn't killed here it was planted. She was still tied down and strangled but the person who did this was a lover. Looking through her phone will tell us where she arranged to meet them. Tell us when you find it."

"Lover?" Lestrade questioned.

"She has no wedding ring yet she is married. The only reason people ever remove their wedding rings is if they are a) cleaning dishes or b) trying to keep their marriage a secret. Seeing as their is a pile of dishes beside the sink waiting to be washed the latter is our best bet. Only reason to hide your marriage is if you are having an affair. The perfume she is wearing is an expensive brand, therefore indicating she was trying to impress somebody. All signs point to her being killed either by her lover or after she met her lover." Sherlock explained and Lestrade nodded like he understood what got said.

"We'll call you once we identify the lover Sherlock." Sherlock nodded.

"Come on John, lets go." and with that John and Sherlock left the crime scene and made their way back onto the street to find it more or less abandoned.

As they began to walk back down the street, something made Sherlock freeze.

"John..." Sherlock said carefully.

"What is it Sherlock?" John stopped beside his friend.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh..." Sherlock pulled John over in the direction of Number 4 and pointed at the doorstep.

John made out what seeped like a basket on the doorstep, a blue blancket sticking out slightly out the edge.

"What is that?" John breathed and Sherlock shook his head.

"Only one way to find out." and with that comment the two made their way to right in front of the doorstep.

Turns out it was a basket with a blanket sticking out. But there was something else in the basket too.

Sherlock and John knelt down in front of it, carefully placing his hands on the blue blanket and pulling it back carefully, to reveal a boy.

The boy was about 1 1/2 years old, had black hair, that while unruly, was quite curly too. He had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and it was still red with blood. As if nobody had bothered to try and clean it.

"Sherlock," John looked over to see his friend frozen as he looked at the child. He had an expression he had only once seen on Sherlocks face, worry. Sherlock was worried about the child. After a second however it changed to anger a moment later, as he carefully picked up the child.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John asked his companion.

"Taking him away from a family that wont want him." Sherlock said confidently.

"And how do you know this?"

"Why else would someone leave a child on a doorstep on Hallowe'en? The person who left him here knew that the family in here would fight to keep him away if they gave them the means. Logic would conclude that the occupants of this house are his only living relatives." Sherlock explained as he pulled the child closer.

"And you know that how?" Sherlock looked at John like he was an idiot, which in his eyes everyone was.

"His clothes and his blanket are made of good quality material. He comes from a rich family clearly and seeing as how is around the average weight for a child aged 1-2 years old he was well cared for and loved by his family." The child snuggled into Sherlock, and opened one eye slightly and Sherlock gasped.

The child's eyes were a bright green, but had a hint of grey to them. Sherlock had only seen eyes so green on one person, and that person was Lily Evans.

Sherlock forced himself out of his shock and told John to take the basket and the letter. They would read it when they got back to their hotel.

"Come on John, lets bring him back to our hotel and call Mycroft." Sherlock told him and John froze.

"Did you, Sherlock Holmes, just make a decision that benefited another person safty and well being? And that person is a child?" John asked the Consulting Detective and said Consulting Detective frowned.

"I may be a sociopath John, but even I won't stand for a child being left in an abusive home. Not if I have any say in it." Sherlock said seriously and John nodded. Sherlock's deductions are never wrong, and John had no reason not to listen to him. And leaving a child outside on Halloween night? You have got to be kidding. The day that becomes a good idea is the day Sherlock gets along with Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter**

 **Sorry had to say that bit but I want to thank you guys for the reviews and appologise for the wait. This chapter has been ready for a while I just haven't had the chance to edit it until now as I'm off from school sick today so yeah. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! -MR**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Code Blue 573-41**

As soon as Sherlock, John and the sleeping toddler got back to the hotel room (it was cheaper and easier just to get one room that had two beds), Sherlock carefully placed the child on John's bed. Sherlock threw off his trench coat and sat down on his bed, adapting a thoughtful expression, hands clasped beneath his chin.

"John, left pocket." was all the man said and John sighed and made his way over to his friend. He knew what Sherlock was telling him to do but honestly, that man was so God damn lazy sometimes.

John reached inside the pocket on Sherlocks jacket to search for his phone only to be told "Your other left John."

John moved his hand to the other pocket and, after moving his hand around for the detectives phone, while feeling Sherlock's gentel heartbeat, pulled it out.

"Who am I texting and whats the message?" John asked typing the passcode.

"Mycroft. Tell him its a code blue 573-41."

"And this means...?"

"Sherlock has somehow found himself in charge of a small child and has no idea what to do about them. Contact social services." Sherlock explained before adding "Oh, and tell him the address will you. It makes him look like less of a stalker when he shows up."

John sighed. "And why, Sherlock, is there a code name for this?"

"It's Mycroft." was the only answer John got to that question before Sherlock spoke up again.

"Read the letter will you?" It wasn't a question.

"What letter?"

"The one in the basket you idiot!" John looked at the basket he had left on the floor beside him. Sure enough there was a letter placed in it.

"Oh." Sherlock just rolled his eyes as John picked it up and read the address on it.

"Vernon and Petunia Durlsey, Number Four Privet Drive, England." He read out loud and broke the seal on the back of the envelope. After pulling it out he began to read again.

" _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

 _I am upset to inform you of the passing of Lily Potter neé Evans_ -" Sherlock looked a bit sad for a moment but it was gone a second later so John ignored it- " _and her husband James Potter._

 _Voldemort broke into their house last night and killed them, leaving only one survivor. The only one to ever survive one of his attacks, Harry James Potter. Voldemort's body was not found but his robes where discovered on scene, making most think our troubles are over and You-know-who must be dead."_ -Sherlock snorted and muttered about the unlikeliness of that happening- _"I don't buy it for a second."_ -Insert Sherlock's approving nod- _"There is however an issue with this freedom. Harry will be famous. I have already heard of people toasting him as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. I can't have him raised being aware of this, Merlin only knows how it would effect the boy. The other troubling issue is where to send the boy. Numerous families would love to take him in but only for the political power that comes with being his guardian. Many of these potential guardians where also members of Voldemort's inner circle. The ways they could harm boy or kill him are numerous, the boy wouldn't make it to his second birthday. However, I discovered there is one protection from these followers. You, Petunia Dursley._

 _You see, when Lily gave up her life trying to protect her son, she did so with an ancient ritual she stumbled apon a month or so a go. The ritual means that anyone who attempts to harm him can't do so. By moving this protection from Harry to the house, yous will also be safe so long as Harry considers it a place to call home._

 _And lastly, please take care of Harry. Any records you need of him please tell me but I think his birth certificate and guardianship papers should be enough for now._

 _Albus Dumbledore."_ John finished and Sherlock hummed.

"Harry...How disappointing." John rolled his eyes.

"And how is Harry disappointing?"

"His name. It's so boring!" Sherlock groaned.

"Well I like it," John stated raising his hands defensively.

"Yes but your biased as it's your sisters name." There was silence for a moment following that statement before John broke it.

"How do you know Lily Potter?" He blurted.

"Knew, John. She's dead."

"Well, how did you know her when she was alive?"

"Met her in my final year of University when I was in the library. She had a fiance at the time that she was taking a break from, some large fight involving Lily's wishes about who would attend over her fiances wishes. She was studying computer science, if I recall. She was quiet clingy too, to be honest. Kept trying to befriend me. Nearly succeeded to as well, but after a month or so of knowing her she disappeared. She said she had resolved her issues with her fiance and was going to leave, and finish her education online. Only heard from her once after that, in the form of photos from her wedding."

"Wait, you actually have another friend?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"That's all you got from that? No, I said she nearly befriended me before she left and lost that chance." Suddenly, Sherlock jumped up his spot on the bed, walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Mycroft." Was all Sherlock gave in greeting, not even looking at his brother before going back to where he had been just a few seconds ago.

"Sherlock, John." Mycroft nodded at them and stepped into the room, his PA following right behind them.

He quickly walked over to the child and bent over him carefully pushing his hair back to reveal the cut on his forehead.

The British Government groaned. "How did I know you found this boy? Only you Sherlock, only you." Mycroft shook his head before turning to his PA.

"Lauren clear my schedule for today and tomorrow and arrange a meeting with Cornelius Fudge. John, whenever you and Sherlock finish this case bring him to Bart's and give him a thorough check-up and test his blood for any drugs. Oh and an allergy test as well while your at it." 'Lauren' nodded and began typing away on her blackberry.

Just then Sherlock's phone, John still had in his left hand, began to ring.

"It's Lestrade." He told Sherlock after checking the caller I.D.

"Answer and put him on speaker then." Sherlock instructed and John did just that.

"Found anything Lestrade?"

"Yeah, she agreed to meet a man named Joseph Green at a near by hotel last night. The message's sent between the two where coded so unless you knew she she was having an affair it wouldn't be obvious." came a reply from the device.

"Hotel address?"

"The Royal Hotel on the south side of town. Why?"

 _At least it wasn't this hotel connected to the murder_ thought John.

"Then it was the Priest from the parish around the corner from there."

"What? How?" Sherlock gave his phone the look. The look that meant Sherlock didn't understand how people could be so stupid.

"Well, both victims, the first man was Lee Gardener and was an atheist correct? Not in a harmless way either. He was fairly vocal about it and converted about 18 Protestants to atheism in his short life. He lived fairly close to the Church and walked past it every day on his way to and from work. Once Father Ryan noticed the pattern of when he walked by the church it was easy to kidnap Lee and kill him, before planting the body in Lee's home. Claire walked to meet her lover, as proven with the mud on her boots that me and John saw. There is no route she could have taken to avoid the church so she must have walked past it twice. Once when she went to meet her lover, once when she began her journey home. Father Ryan would have seen her take of her wedding ring as she walked by and hide it, letting him deduce that she was meeting a lover. Being such a religious man would make him see this as an act against God and the church. He kidnapped and killed the her and checked through her phone for any information on her. After finding it, he used her house key to get in and plant the body, before heading back to his quarters, getting changed and beginning morning mass."

There was silence for a moment as everyone digested this before "Thanks, Sherlock." Then D.I Lestrade hung up.

"Brilliant," breathed John. He had gotten used to Sherlock's deductions by now but still, some days he still couldn't help but be amazed at his skills sometimes.

Sherlock shot him a small smile, something that suprised Mycroft as few people can ever make his brother do that.

"Well, now that the case is out of the way, how about we leave and bring Harry to Bart's?" Sherlock suggested and John nodded.

As Sherlock went to pick up the child John caught his hand.

"Be careful not to wake him." was all he said before dropping it and backing up.

Sherlock was carefull when he picked up the child and smiled slightly at Harry, as he cuddled up against him.

"Lets go." was all he said before the strange group left, Mycroft and Lauren going to meet Fudge and the detective and doctor headed to Bart's.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N: I am neither BBC or JK Rowling. Only the plot is mine...Now that that's out of the way I want to do two things. One, is thank every one for the support they are giving this fanfic and the other is apologize for this taking so long. Oh and CreepyKYU, thanks I do appreciate the reviews you and everyone else leaves and I'm not saying just yet if Harry and Sherlock are related but Mycroft will most definitely be Uncle Myc to Harry.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Mycroft Always Wins**

Just like the many other journeys that Sherlock and John had shared today and indeed many other days, the ride was silent.

Harry did wake up when they were about five minutes away from Bart's however and that was a rather strange moment.

Harry had started shifting around, seemingly trying to get out of the cocoon the blanket wrapped around him made, but was futile when you added the fact that with the fact that Sherlock had one of his arms wrapped around the toddler tightly, making it impossible to escape. Harry slowly opened his eyes and they darted around the taxi before looking up at Sherlock, who had yet to notice (or was ignoring?) the now awake Harry in his arms looking at every inch of his face. Apparently deeming him safe Harry snuggled further into Sherlock's chest and turned his gaze on John. The moment Harry first set eyes on John Watson was one that John would never forget. Harrys eyes, a startlingly bright emerald green with a very slight grey tint, seemed way to intellegent to belong to a one year old boy. John would swear to his dying breath, that the first time John gazed upon Harry's eyes, they were staring straight into his soul, trying to decide his worth.

Suddenly, Sherlock pocketed the phone he had been giving his attention to and put it into his coat pocket, turning to look at Harry.

"Hello Harry nice to see your awake," John said the second before Sherlock could open his mouth to say anything that might scare him.

"Hello Harry, my name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend and colleague Doctor John Watson." Sherlock introduced and John slapped Sherlock gently on the back of his head.

"May I ask what that was for John?"

"You introducing yourself and me so formally to a one year old child who has no idea what is going on." John back to Harry, ignoring the childish pout that was on Sherlock's normally cold and composed features.

He offered Harry a small smile and received a shy giggle in return.

"Okay Harry, we're going to take you to the hospital for a small check-up okay?" Panic suddenly filled Harry's features.

"No! No! Needle evil!" Harry yelled and John tried to calm him down and hide the shock he felt at a one year old having such good sentence structure (most one year olds can normally only say 'Dada' or 'Mama' after all).

"How about Sherlock an I stay with you, and make sure no evil needles come near you?" John bantered and Harry paused, looking as if he was thinking about it.

"We can get ice-cream afterwords." Sherlock added and John shot him a surprised look.

"Even wi'h sprinkl'z?" Harry demanded and Sherlock nodded seriously.

"Even with sprinklez." John just stared at the two of them.

* * *

 ***Later at Bart's that night***

Upon arriving at Bart's and paying the cabbie the trio made their way inside, where they ran into Molly. Sherlock spoke before Molly got a chance to "I am not here for body parts today, Molly. We need to see a doctor and run some blood tests on Harry here." Once she had recovered from her shock, Molly helped them get into see a doctor faster, where the the Consulting Detective and the Ex-Army Doctor stayed with the nervous toddler.

After the doctors had run their tests on Harry, the two men that had found him and Harry where about to head to the hospitals newsagents to get some ice-cream with sprinkles, when barely three steps out of the room Sherlock got a text.

He passed Harry to John, pulled it out and read it quickly before shoving the phone back down his pocket.

"Come on, lets go get the ice-cream." Sherlock said and began walking at his brisk pace towards the stairs, John right behind him. They reached the newsagent in three minutes, where John got a cone with a flack, as did Sherlock, and Harry got a small scoop of ice-cream with sprinkles on top. After purchasing their desserts they sat down to eat in the cafeteria, Harry sitting on Sherlock's lap yet again, the two friends faceing each other.

"What was that text earlier about?" John asked his friend and Sherlock looked into his eyes and replied with "An experiment."

"What have you done now Sherlock? A foot in the bathroom sink?" John sighed.

"I haven't done anything. Molly wanted my permission to cross reference my DNA with Harry's to see if we share a common ancestor." Sherlock explained and Harry looked up at the mention of his name.

"And why would she do this?"

"She's teaching some new student how to do it for extra money and feels that we must share one as our looks are so similar."

"I noticed," John commented dryly. "He looks almost exactly how I'd imagine a young you looked like."

"Really? When exactly did you notice this?" Sherlock said raising an eyebrow.

"When we found Harry on the doorstep and again when Harry looked at me for the first time earlier."

At Sherlock's questioning look he elaborated.

"He looked at me the same way you do when you openly deduce something."

"Hmmm." Sherlock glanced at Harry. "If he is a relative the first thing I am doing is changing his name."

"Really Sherlock?" John asked disbelievingly.

"Yes really, John. Harry is such a _dull_ name, don't you agree Harry?" To make matters worse for John the one year old actually nodded.

John groaned and they continued their meal in silence for a moment before John realised something.

"Wait a minute, why the bloody hell does Molly have your DNA?"

"For my experiments. If they are particularly more gruesome or dangerous than normal I preform them here so that you won't make see a doctor, or see me yourself, if something goes wrong."

"...Has it ever gone wrong?" John really didn't know if he would like to know.

Sherlock waved his hand. "Of course but it has always been such a slight difference that you either never question or do not think you want to know."

John nodded and the meal continued in a comfortable silence until Molly entered the Cafeteria and approached them.

* * *

 ***P.O.V Switch to being with Mycroft (I'm evil aren't I?)***

Mycroft paced his office, waiting for his guest to arrive. Well, when he says guest he really means 'the wizard I sent Anthea to kidnap'.

Mycroft hated meetings with Fudge. That man was a complete idiot! How could anybody think he would be the best ruler of their world? The only thing he was good for was being a puppet and that Dumby-door man being its master. Mycroft really didn't read the Daily Prophet more than nesecary although from the looks of things, Dumby-door was losing control of him to some guy called Malfoy. Mycroft felt as though the rest of the wizarding world were simply goldfish following the stupidest goldfish with the rare exception. The plan that Mycroft had for this meeting reaaly didn't calm his nerves either.

Suddenly, his fireplace began to glow green and Mycroft instantly put himself in his calm and in control mask and leant on his umbrella.

Fudge stepped out of the fireplace and, after brushing dust of his robes held his hand out in greeting.

"Ah, hello there Mycroft. You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, you see I was wondering if you could do something for me." Mycroft really hoped Fudge was as stupid as he thought and would take the bait he was going to lay out in this conversation.

"And what exactly do you need me for? I thought you never left the Muggle world unless you were in need of something they can't provide?"

"Ah, you would be correct. Except this is an important matter, one you shall be glad to hear of and in return I get access to something I need."

"Well, out with it." Fudge was getting impatient, and was beginning to tap his foot.

"But of course, but please do sit down first and promise me what gets discussed in this room is not to be repeated elsewhere until I tell you you may share it. On your magic if you would." Mycroft and Fudge both sat down in chairs opposite one another and Fudge got nervous.

What could this man possibly want from Fudge, that was so seriuos that he had to swear on his magic? That thought didn't even last a full minute in Fudges head before he toke the risk and said the oath. Like Mycroft says about Fudge to anyone who will listen, the man is a complete and utter idiot.

"You see, I need access to a certain will. One of a so called 'muggleborn' that has died very recently."

"The name?" Fudge didn't see what was so bad about this request.

"Lily Potter neé Evans." Scratch that thought. This is bad.

"I'm afraid I can't to that. The Chief Warlock _Dumbledore_ ," he spat the name out like it was poison on his tongue. "Has blocked the will from being read from reasons unknown and won't listen to the protests all light and grey Wizengamot families have made about the matter. He has declared it unreachable to all in the Wizarding world."

"What about in the Muggle world?"

"What?"

"What about the muggle world? You could go to your bank, get the origanal copy and leave a second one their and bring it to me to read and I could tell you what it says and what has to happen and what got left to who. There fore the will didn't get read by a wizard or witch and you can gather all mentioned in the will for a private meeting here to inform them. Dumbledore will never have to know. All I ask is that I get to read the will privatly first and then I shall read it aloud to those you gather, lets say...tomorrow?" Mycroft said, knowing that the wizard would.

Fudge was just happy to get to see what the will read and outsmart Dumbledore. He of course agreed and left, only to return an hour later with the will and saying everyone shall meet in Mycroft's office tomorrow at 4:00 p.m for the will reading. As Mycroft began to read the will, he smirked.

After all, Mycroft always wins.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N: Alright now that you guys know I am not dead I have to clear some stuff up:**_

 _ **A) I just kept putting off writing this and I'm only now getting a chance to write this so this chapter probably won't be proof read like normal.**_

 _ **B) I am currently not at home and in Galway for my aunts birthday while writing this.**_

 _ **Now, onto the story!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Return to Baker Street**

Molly stood before the trio, who had only just finished their icecream and were about to go get Harry's results, looking quite shocked.

"All right there Molly?" John asked after she had stood there for nearly 30 seconds without saying anything.

"Um, y-yes. I just got the results back for that DNA test I did and...well the results are shocking." She finally mangaged to get out.

"And...?" Sherlock pushed and as Molly opened her mouth to speak Sherlock silenced her with a raise of his hand.

"John hand me your phone." Sighing, John did just that. He learned it was easier for all involved parties to just shut up and do what Sherlock says when he gets like this.

Sherlock typed away on Johns phone for a moment and handed it back to John. He looked down at the typed message and just had to roll his eyes.

 _At Bart's. Tests finished. Appart relationship through blood between us and Harry. Get name change papers ready. -SH_

"You're still going on about that?" John asked exasperated.

"Of course. Harry is quite a boring name and even said one year old agrees with me. Please continue Molly."

"Um...W-well your a father Sherlock. Congratulations." with that Molly briskly walked away, leaving only the folder she came down with on the table. When John looked back on this memory later in life he will claim that it is the first, if only time, he ever saw Sherlock left speachless by something Molly said.

Sherlock, after finally relising what he had been told a few moments ago, quickly reached for the folder and read through it in record time.

"Soo...Congratulations?" John really had no idea what to say in this situation.

Sherlock glared at him. "John, I don't think you are understanding the importance of this revelation." before John had a chance to speak Sherlock continued. "I don't have any momeries of me getting Lily pregnant, courting her or being a donor for her. I barely have any memories of speaking to her as well. The data just doesn't add up."

"...Maybe you deleted it?" John was getting confused now too and watched as Sherlock ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Fathering a child or the circumstances that lead to it, is not something I would willingly delete. It's almost as if-" Sherlock froze.

"As if what Sherlock?"

"Something I'm sure doesn't exist and if it does exist then I have a new porblem to solve." Sherlock looked down at Harry, who had been watching the conversation with intrest. John doubted he knew what was going on and was probably pretty confused, but he had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Sherlock, what are we going to do about Harry?" John asked only to recieve the 'you're an idiot' look.

"I had an idea, but I doubt you will approve of it."

"What is it?" He doubted he really wanted to know.

"We take him home John, at least until the wills have been read. We can figure out what to do then." Sherlock stated simply, and John was suprised.

"That would be acceptable if that plan didn't involve a flat full of body parts, dangerous chemicals, lot's of objects that could damage a childs mental and physical health and a lack of space." Sherlock waved his hand dismisivly and sat back with his hands clasped beneath his chins, thinking about what John had just told him.

"What time is it?" He asked suddenly, looking John in the eye.

"Ah... 9:30 a.m."

"How about we get some toys on the way back? Toys distract one year olds right? He should be fine so long as you keep an eye out for him."

"Wait, why am I keeping an eye on your son?"

"John be realistic. I will probably get wrapped up in one of my experiments and will let him play with one of the more dangerous chemicals from my lack of paying attention to him. Besides, everyone in Scotland Yard seems to regard you as more so my babysitter than friend, wrong as they are I feel it will be entertaining to put some truth in that statement."

Sherlocks phone going of interupted what would have been John's protesting.

 _Will arange for such papers to be brought over tomorrow. Will reading at 4:00 p.m tomorrow at my fake official residence. Please inform John so that you shall not be late and be sure to take Harry with you. John may come if you wish. -MH_

"The will reading is tomorrow, so Harry will most definetly be staying the night at the least."

"What time?"

"4 o'clock. You may join us if you wish." Now Sherlock was the one reciving the 'you-are-an-idiot' look.

"Of course I'm coming. Now, are we planning on heading back home anytime today? We need to pick up some toys and clothing first but then we should be fine."

"I thought you would never ask." Sherlock said with a grin as he picked up the child on his lap and stood up, only stopping to get his coat and scarf back on, and headed outside with John at his side and Harry on his shoulders.

After stopping at a nearby Tescos and picking up some toys, baby food, nappies and other necessities, the small army made their way home on foot, seeing as they lived only five minutes away.

The walk its self was normal, except for the fact that every time they entered a new street Sherlock would tell Harry what the name of the street was, as if expecting him to remember all the names.

* * *

Not much longer than the trio had crossed the entrance to 221b Baker Street had appeared from around the corner to greet them.

"Hello boys, how was the case?" She asked them kindly as Sherlock hung his coat on the door, before realising John was holding a child (Sherlock had passed Harry to him a few minutes ago during their walk).

"Boys, where did this child come from?" She asked kindly and quite calmly.

"Me aparently." was Sherlock's reply before he had walked away and up the stairs.

"What he means is that, according to a DNA test, Harry here is Sherlock's son." John explained quickly at Sherlock's terrible, blunt way of telling her.

"Well isn't he a cutie." She cooded and Harry gave her a bright smile, showing off the few baby teeth he had.

"Call me Nana Martha dear," she told him and, after Harry nodded his agreement, turned to John. "Here, let me help you with those bags, just this once mind you. After all, I'm not your house keeper."

"Thanks, ."

Once up the stairs and inside the mess Sherlock and John called 'home', John could see Sherlock in the kitchen, looking at something in the microwave. John simply shook his head fondly, used to his friends strange experiments. He told to just leave the bags on the messy coffee table and that he would just get some toys out from there to play with Harry until Sherlock finished his experiments. left soon after that, telling John to shout if he needed her.

And so, John sat down with Harry on the living room's floor, feeling a bit silly, and asked him "So...what do you want to play with first?" Harry smiled and pointed at the building blocks.

"Tha' un!" John smiled and nodded.

"Good choice. Alright lets start with those then."

* * *

Sherlock peeked out the kitchen doorway and smirked. He had finished his experiment on how heat can affect scents left over a period of time, hence the body parts in the microwave (it might not be a nice smell but it is a strong smell) and had decided to watch his friend and his newly discovered son 'bond' over the building blocks. It was a sentiment thing, he supposed, that made him almost consider joining them before he decided against it. No, Sherlock knew nothing about children and would end up messing up. At least, he thought so. He walked into the living room and picked up a note book, quickly adding the notes he made earlier into it and, as he turned to leave, got stopped by a hand of his shoulder.

Following the hand, he found the body it was attached to. _John_. Of course it was John. Who else would it be?

"Go play with Harry, Sherlock. I need to use the loo any way and he _is_ your son."

"But John, I-"

"Do not know a thing about children or sentiment?" John guessed. "Yes, I know. Just talk to him Sherlock. He's quite the funny and intelligent kid." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Most kids his age can say about three words total. He can already say short sentences. He just built a pretty sound tower out of blocks" Sherlock glanced at the pretty large tower that had been built " and he said a few things that really follow your dry sense of humor. You'll like him and get along just fine." Sherlock still looked a bit skeptical.

"Trust me Sherlock. You have, as you have said, a soft spot for children. You gave this one life and prevented him from being left to negletful at best relatives. You already care about him, you just haven't realised it yet." Sherlock nodded and picked Harry up of the floor and walked over to the window facing the other side of Baker Street. John smiled to himself as he walked off, mission accomplised.

"So, then Harry. Have you ever played deductions?" Sherlock asked him and Harry shook his head.

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you with a game and example." And so the two of them played deductions, well about as well as one can with a one year old baby with a limited vocabulary. It would take Sherlock about half an hour to realise John still wasn't back and for him to bring him downstairs to play with them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N: So...hi! Its been a week and had like 5 free classes the past week so I made this chapter longer. Really I feel like this chapter is a whole lot of nothing tbh but what can you do? Next chapter will be the will reading and probably an explanation about Sherlock and Lily's relationship...probably...maybe...we'll see... -MR**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: How Hamlet Holmes Got His Name**

The small, odd family played deductions until around 1:00 p.m, when John began to feel hungry.

"Sherlock, Harry, what do you want to eat?" John asked giving Sherlock a stern look. Oh, John was making him eat today. Sherlock had no valid excuse today. No case, he hadn't eaten in a few days and John was going to make sure he set a good example for Harry, for however long he remained under their care, and John had a feeling that would be a long time.

"But Jo-"

"Don't even go there Sherlock, you will eat something. You need to. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yeah, 'um say so!" Harry nodded seriously and John added explaining to Harry, or getting Sherlock to, that his Mum was dead and he was staying with them now.

John smiled. "See Sherlock, Harry gets it! You need to eat. Now, where are eating from today?"

"Fine. I do not find myself hungry but if your look is anything to go by then I will be made eat something. In that case I choose Angelo's for the simple reason he has food on the menu that children can eat."

"Well what do you want, Harry?" John questioned the boy being awkwardly held on his best friends hip.

"'Esgetti!" Harry looked quite insistent on this fact.

"Spaghetti." Sherlock corrected but stopped speaking at the glare John sent his way.

"Well, I think Angelo can most definitely make a smaller portion for you." That being said, John walked over to the door grabbed his coat, and walked into the kitchen.

"What are doing in there John?" Sherlock yelled/asked from the living room where he was after placing Harry on the sofa and grabbing his trench coat and scarf.

"Getting your card." came Johns reply.

"Why?" Sherlock asked again as he tried to put Harry's coat on him.

"Because I have been paying for everything the past 24 hours and despite my well paying job, I'm not rich. Your's probably has more money left on it. Aha!" John walked out of kitchen holding the card up before putting it in his pocket. "You ready?"

"I am. Harry isn't." Sherlock pointed to the child lying on the sofa, that looked quite indignant.

"And why isn't he?" Harry was wearing the clothes they had found him in, a red t-shirt and jeans made for a small child.

"He won't sit still and let me put on his coat and scarf!" Sherlock true his hands up in the air impatiently, before looking like he was after having a genius idea.

"You dress him! He listens to you." John just laughed.

"No this is to amusing. I'll just sit here and watch you fight with him. I think the odds are in Harry's favour."

"Please John." Sherlock looked his best friend in the eye. "You know how to do this, I don't. Just show me how and I will never bother you about it again."

"Fine, but only because I want to eat sometime today." John walked over and picked up Harry's coat.

"Put your right arm out." He ordered the boy and he held out his left arm. "Your other right, please." The boy smiled, nodded and did just that.

John quickly put the coat before Harry started moving around again and wrapped the green scarf around his neck. Once he was dressed John picked him up and spun him around a bit, making Harry laugh, before turning to Sherlock.

"That, my friend, is how you get a child to sit still long enough to change them." John enjoyed his gobsmacked look for a moment before telling Sherlock to come on and leaving. Sherlock quickly snapped out his stupor for the second time that day, and left after John and Harry.

* * *

Turns out John was right, again, Angelo was more than happy to make them a smaller portion of pasta for Harry. John had stuck to his normal order of a burger and chips and he made Sherlock order something too, which ended up being salmon and chips. As Harry was eating (read: throwing pasta in the general direction of his mouth and making a mess), Sherlock decided to bring up something he had been giving a lot of thought that morning.

"John," John looked up. "What do you think I should name him?"

"Well, he's your kid Sherlock. I really don't think you should change his name to be honest, but if you must then it should at least be a name you like and think Lily would approve of." John answered uncomfortably, glancing at Harry, before looking back at Sherlock.

"Hmm...How about Frederick?" John shook his head.

"No."

"Maverick?"

"No."

"Godrick?"

"You know I'm sensing a theme here."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"That would be a no Sherlock. From me at least. May I ask why you want my opinion?" Sherlock shrugged.

"You're my best and only friend. I want you to have an input." Sherlock said hesitantly, he supposed this was one of those sentiment things to him.

John smiled slightly and nodded, accepting the reason quite easily. After all, if he ever had a kid he would want Sherlock's opinion on what to name them too, he supposed. To say the least his kid would have a unique name.

"Fair enough. Why not keep it similar to the name he has now though? Make it easier for Harry to get use to."

"Brilliant John! How about...Heath?"

"...It's cool and all but he would probably be bullied over it."

"Howel?"

"It makes him sound like a pretty loud person and he is not, so...no."

"Hale?"

"You really want him to be picked on don't you?" John asked and Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine...oh! What about Hamlet?"

"What? As in the play?" John remembered learning about it for his A-Levels. Sherlock answered his question with a positive nod.

"Yes. Lily had some what of a taste for classical books, if I remember correctly, which I always do. I quite like the sound of it if I do say so myself. Hamlet Holmes," Sherlock hummed. "It does have a nice ring to it. What do you think John?"

"That's...not that bad actually. I like it. Why don't you ask Harry what he thinks first though?" John suggested. There was no point in changing his name to Hamlet if he wouldn't respond to it.

"Harry," Sherlock said to the boy(who had happily been making a mess this entire conversation) quite softly, not really surprising John. Sherlock, despite what he seemed to think would be quite a good Dad. John just knew it.

Harry looked up at his name and at Sherlock, smiling brightly at his newly-discovered father.

"Me and John," Sherlock pointed at John as if the boy needed clarification as to who John was. "We want to know if we can call you Hamlet. Hamlet Holmes. Are you okay with that?"

Harry seemed to think for a moment, before his face broke out in a large, quite adorable grin, and nodded.

"I like. Me Ham'et Holmes!" Harr-Hamlet said with a giggle.

"That you are," Sherlock said giving him a slightly awkward one armed hug, "You are Hamlet Sherrinford Sherlock Holmes, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Sherlock dropped his arm and looked over at John who was smiling, as he always did when Sherlock showed any kind of emotions. Sherlock found himself smiling back, giving John that clearly said 'I'll explain later'.

* * *

Later that night, the odd family found themselves at home,where John sat down in his chair with a cup of tea reading the paper. Sherlock was, at this point in time, lying down in his chair with John's laptop resting on his knees, looking at any equipment they would need to buy to take care of Hamlet.

Hamlet himself, however, was playing with some of his toys while t.v was turned on to a kids channel, so that he could watch that if he wanted.

"Sherlock?" John said looking up from his paper as a thought struck him.

"Yes John?"

"Where is Hamlet going to sleep?"

"In my bed of course."

"And where are you going to sleep?" Sherlock gave him 'the look'.

"In my bed of course. Hamlet is only a baby John, if I chose to sleep he will not take up much space." John shrugged.

"Alright then." Silence for a few minutes before John remember another question he had.

"Sherlock where did Hamlet's middle name come from?" Sherlock sighed.

"Well he needed a middle name I liked, most mothers name their children after the father or grandfather in most cases, and Sherrinford is mine and Mycroft's brother. We all got along with him for the most part but he is a taboo subject we don't like to talk about. The middle name also had to be something I can call him should I ever get bored of his first name, ergo Hamlet Sherrinford Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock explained and John nodded slightly. It made sense, although the thought of a third Holmes brother was a scary thought. John pushed down that thought. He could handle Sherlock, he was use to his experiments, his ego, his violin playing at three in the morning and his ability to disappear at the drop of the hat. Those qualities was just what made Sherlock, well...Sherlock. And John loved him for it.

Mycroft he dealt with only when needed because he hated being caught between Sherlock and Mycroft's fights. He didn't mind the man to be honest, although he could do without the kidnapping on a regular basis.

John's mind then reversed a bit, realised what he was thinking about and shook his head. He told Sherlock he was going to put Hamlet to bed, the poor kid looked exhausted.

* * *

Sherlock sat down in his favoured chair, hands clasped beneath his chin, retreating into his mind palace. It was nothing out of the ordinary, as he usually did such a thing after cases to store away information that he feels is important or can possibly be of use later. This time the reason for entering his mind palace was not the case he had solved. He was looking for information on Lily Evan's, a woman who he could scarcely remember knowing and yet was the woman who bared him a child.

Sherlock went to the room in his mind palace that represented his years in Oxford, as both student, the one year he spent as a teacher(the year he met Lily and a very boring year that made him quit not even 2 months into the term) and a chemist that got bored easily. That room was the single dorm he had at the school.

He ran over to the messy desk and pulled open the drawer, before pulling out a big brown book. Sherlock pulled open the front page and began flipping through the pages rapidly.

This book was...scrapbook for lack of a better word. Every page contained pictures that represented everyone he had met while there and all important events. Finally he reached the one he was looking for. From the book, a picture of a smiling Lily Evans was looking up at him. In it she was still alive, laughing and smiling, looking him in the eyes. She looked quite happy.

But that wasn't what caught Sherlock Holme's eye. At the bottom of the page, was a message. And this message confused him more so than he already was. Mainly because he didn't remember putting in there in the first place and the handwriting wasn't his. Oh, and because it didn't answer any of questions too, he supposed.

 _Wait until the will reading. All your questions will be answered. Take care of our child. -LE_

Just as Sherlock was beginning to question how Lily possibly could have left a message for him in his mind palace, exactly where he would find it when the need came for it, he vaguely registered a baby's cries from the real word. With a sigh, running his hand through his curly mop of hair, Sherlock left his mind palace to calm Hamlet down. After all, Lily did ask him to take care of their child.

Sherlock quickly made his way to his bedroom and picked the boy up. _A nightmare_ , Sherlock deduced. What else would it be? It was highly possible the boy watched his mother die or even his step father. More importantly, how did his Mummy calm him down after a nightmare again? As Sherlock tapped his head trying to think, Hamlet continued to scream in his arms. Eventually he gave up and walked up the stairs to Johns room, walking in without knocking and standing above him quite close. As in, no concept of personal space close. John, who was lying on his bed reading, looked at his friend as he entered.

"John, how do calm a baby?" Sherlock asked, still standing quite close, Hamlet still crying. Although he was a bit calmer than he was a few moments ago.

"What makes you think I know?" Sherlock thought John looked vaguely amused, and frowned.

"Because your John and you know about emotions!" was his harshly whispered reply. It didn't work. John still looked amused at the taller mans antics.

"Did you try rocking him?" Sherlock could have done , what people have started calling, a 'face-palm'. That answer was obvious.

"No." John nodded.

"You could try singing or playing your violin for him too. That should work." It seemed added as an after thought and Sherlock made a note of that.

"How about you rock him and I play violin?"

"Why?" John looked confused now.

"I barley know how to hold a child and only then because you showed me earlier. I'd rather keep my child in one piece, thanks very much."Again John just nodded, put his book mark into his book and left it on the bed beside him, and stood up. He took Hamlet off Sherlock and began to rock him, as Sherlock went to grab his violin.

Upon his return, Sherlock thought for a moment, trying to think of a song that might calm him down. After making up his mind, he gracefully with practice ease began to play.

It turns out, Canon in D Major can calm Hamlet down quite successfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hello People! Long time no see! Happy late St. Paddy's day and so I have just been super busy rather suddenly and I kept putting off writing this for that reason. So as a reward for you putting up with this super long wait this chapter will be uploaded in multiple parts. This one is really just setting up the ones that follow and giving you a cute moment or two, while I try to get your forgiveness for taking so long to write this part of the chapter and the multiple plot twists in the coming ones. Hopefully they won't take as long to write next time. Bye for now -MR**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Battle of Wills [Part 1]**

John woke up later than normal, which is to say around 9 o'clock, to a strange weight on his chest and something lightly poking at his face. He realised whatever he was feeling on his poking at him was definitely trying to wake him up, so he opened his eyes slowly.

The sight that greeted John made him more than a bit confused before he remembered Hamlet staying with them until the will reading and most probably after.

Hamlet was lying on John's stomach poking him in different places on his face and upon noticing that John was awake smiled gave one simple command "Up!".

John groaned and got out of the bed, quickly put on his dressing gown and grabbed Hamlet of the bed.

"Now where did your Dad go?" John asked the boy and Hamlet pointed at the stairs.

"D'un Ther!'".

Leaving the room quickly with the little boy in his arms, John ran down the stairs and opened the door to the living room only to stop suddenly. There, lying on the couch was Sherlock in what appeared to be his mind palace only much more...peaceful. It took John a moment to realise that the detective had probably fallen asleep and for him to decide for a rude awakening for the insomniac, consulting detective.

"How about you wake up your Dad then while I go make tea?" John ask the toddler and only got an evil grin in response. John barely suppressed a shudder at that look, then he mentally slapped himself for being scared of a one year old. That was it, John had to cut back on his old horror movie obsession.

Quickly placing the child at the end of his fathers feet John left for the kitchen and, carefully avoiding the mould on the counter and the green goo in the press, began making himself some tea only to pause when he heard a loud thumping sound from the living. Giving a sneaky peak out the kitchen door revealed Sherlock getting of the floor nursing a cut on the back of his head. John smiled and began making a second cup of tea, if only to distract his mad friend from his efforts to apply a plaster.

After John had made his tea and walked into the living room he was greeted by two different looks. One of a very proud one year old, and one of an angry detective. John thought Sherlock was actually pretty calm fora guy who just fell of a couch an hit his head on a coffee table corner. Speaking of...yeah it won't need stitches, a plaster should be fine for now.

"Tea?" John asked Sherlock only to receive an impatient look in return.

"Tea? Tea is so boring, mundane..."

"So, yes then?" Sherlock paused and ran a hand through his curly, black hair.

"What kind?"

"Earl Grey."

"Milk and one spoon of sugar."At Johns raised eyebrow the detective added a very reluctant sounding "Please."

"Me too!" came a voice to high pitched and from to low a level to belong to either John or Sherlock.

"Can young children even have tea?" John asked Sherlock slowly as Hamlet nodded his head and Sherlock gave his doctor a blank look.

"I thought you were the doctor who deals with children on a daily basis. Is it opposite day and nobody ever told me?" Sherlock asked sarcastically before looking back at Hamlet's face.

"So you don't know either then? Brilliant!"

"Hmmm... What about an experiment?" John sighed at Sherlock answer.

"What kind of experiment? If it involves doing something to Hamlet, like I think is most likely at this point, it is not can not experiment on a young child, Sherlock!" Sherlock, realising he wasn't winning here decided to do something that usually gets John to let him do what he wants. Sherlock brought out 'the lip'. In other words Sherlock pouted and crossed his arms.

"Please John...please, please, please, pleas-"

"Alright just stop acting so childish Sherlock!" John relented and Hamlet gave him a big smile.

"But," both Sherlock and Hamlet turned back to give him their attention. "You have to let me put a plaster on that cut of yours."

Now it was Sherlock who looked like _he_ was going to tell _John_ that he was being unreasonable, until Hamlet cut him off.

"Pweas Da, pwease, pwease, pwease, pweas-" Hamlet even had mastered the pout Sherlock had been wearing not even a minute ago. John couldn't handle it. He burst out laughing.

"Fine..." The now grumpy consulting detective reluctantly gave permission. He turned to his best friend and partner that he was going to tell him to "piss off"(Although in a much more polite and Sherlock-y way) the good doctor walked out of the room and told him to "Go and get yourself ready Sherlock. I'll help you change Hamlet then we can head out."

Sherlock had almost forgotten that today was the will reading, which was odd for him as he never forgets anything accidently. Sherlock figured he must have been distracted by his newly-discovered son and his doctor. Oh, well. He had that suit he got for some business meeting Mycroft made him attend once. It would have to do **(A.N: Imagine the suit from the episode John got married in without the flowers.)**.

By the time the trio made it to the taxi, John was feeling tired. Getting Hamlet into his suit hadn't been an easy task and getting Sherlock to stop working on...whatever experiment he had been doing, which hadn't been easy either, John was feeling tired.

"Where are you boys headin'?" The taxi driver asked and Sherlock quickly gave the man the address and pulled out his phone.

"Tell me, have you ever attended a will reading John?" Sherlock asked rather suddenly, making John jump and pull his fingers out of Hamlets hair(he had been running his hands through it).

"Not in a long time, since my father died actually, but even then he didn't have much to leave and it wasn't as big as this one I can assume." John replyed, adding the end almost as an after thought.

"Why do you assume such a thing?" Sherlock asked, he thought he had told the man to never make assumptions.

"Why as you said before Sherlock 'It's Mycroft'." Sherlock looked a bit surprised but smiled at John anyway and nodded his head, but was inwardly impressed that his amazing friend even rememered him saying that a few days ago.

As Sherlock opened his mouth to no doubt ask how John rememered that, the cabbie interrupted with a simple "We're here sirs."

And indeed they were, looking out the window briefly Sherlock saw Mycroft's fake home. It was a nice looking country side mansion with a rather large drive way, stone walls around the perimeter and a small man-made pond in the front of the house. As soon as the car pulled into the drive way, Sherlock took Hamlet off John and stepped out, while JOhn paid him.

"Well little guy, let's get this over with." Sherlock said gravely and the little boy trying to hide in his coat nodded his agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Alright so I've decided to just try to upload every two weeks for the next month or so because of my end year exams coming up in the next 5 weeks. Also, question for you guys if anyone actually reads these notes of mine, what house do you think Hamlet should be in? And what house are you in? I'm either a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff I reckon. -MR**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Battle of Wills [Part 2]**

"Come on, John. Mycroft's butler will be here in a moment." Sherlock told John as he peaked over his shoulder at his fried who was now standing right behind him and slightly his right side. John started to reach for the doorbell but Sherlock caught his hand.

"Don't," he told him and John gave him a puzzled look. "Mycroft already knows we are here. The butler should be here in 3...2...1," and the door opened to reveal a you man in a suit who held the door open for them.

"He is in his office ," the butler said in a rather bored manner as he closed the door behind him.

"Thank you, Alex." Sherlock nodded and began to walk away while John shook his head, trying to get over the fact that Sherlock actually said thank you, before jogging a couple of steps to catch up with the two Holmes.

As they left, John thought he heard Alex grumble something along the lines of "I hate my job.." **[A.N: Alex is meant to be someone and if you guess right, extra brownie points for you]**.

Upon reaching the door, Sherlock put his hand on John's shoulder. Sherlock gave John a very serious look and he just knew, whatever the detective was about to say was very important.

"Before we enter this room John I have something I must tell you in warning; don't act surprised at anything. That is, if what I remember about Lily Evans is correct." John, used to his friends vague instructions just rolled his eyes upwards and sighed, as if asking the ceiling to give him patience. He looked back at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"You going to explain that ?" John asked sarcastically already knowing the answer. Sherlock simply pushed open the door

Once the door had been pushed open John knew what Sherlock meant.

Inside the study was an odd group of people, and coming from John that really meant something.

First there was an over excited man, with a pointy hat on his head that held a posture that nearly screamed "Respect me. I am above you".

Secondly were two men in strange robes holding a man to a chair, giving him disgusted looks.

Thirdly was a man with messy black hair and light blue eyes, who was _being_ held to that chair and had an old piece of rope keeping his hand tied behind said chair.

Next, was a young man who looked way to old for his age with grey hair and sightly worn clothes, who was glaring at the black haired man with all his might. He looked quite familiar to John, then he realised why. Wizards. Of course they were dealing with wizards.

Lastly was Mycroft who was, some reason unknown to John, leaning against his desk with his arms folded across his chest looking quite bored. The only reason John included Mycroft in his mental evaluation of the room was because, well, and don't tell him John thinks this, sometimes that man can be as crazy as his brother if not more so.

"Ah, just on time brother dear. I take it John was the reason you even made it here at all today?" Mycroft asked his 'brother dear', bringing all eyes over to the new comers.

Sherlock opened his mouth to retort but, to avoid the _very_ unprofessional arguement about to take place John spoke first.

"Even he wouldn't miss this, Mycroft. You know him. He gets unbelievably frustrated when he doesn't know something or can't solve a mystery. This will is the answer to those question he won't admit he was thinking about." Mycroft nodded in acknowledgement and Sherlock turned around to his only friend to glare at him but he was met with a look of warning in return.

"Pa'foo'! Mo'ey!" cried the toddler in Sherlock's arms who was know trying to escape from Sherlock's arms to the two mysterious men. The tied up one smiled at the boy.

"Hey, pup!" he greeted rather gently. "Did you have fun with those men over there?" he continued smiling rather goofily at the boy. Hamlet nodded quickly.

"We play bloc'!" he told the man smiling and the man with tattered clothing to growl.

He slapped the man he had previously been glaring at on the back of his head rather hard.

"Don't talk to him like that Sirius, you're the man that just ruined his life." The grey haired man growled out and the other man, Sirius just frowned at him and shook his head, as if the other man was a hopeless cause.

"No." said Hamlet defending Sirius. "Si'us help. Ta'l bad man." To both Sherlock and John this conversation made no sense but to the grey haired man this apparently did and he grew a bit pale. He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of someone clearing their throat cut him off.

"While it is entertaining to watch and listen to this conversation, I do believe we should start reading the will." Mycroft told everyone and they sat down in semi-circle shape around Mycroft's desk. One thing John noticed as he looked around at the seating arrangement was that Sherlock was, subconsciously he presumed, bouncing Hamlet on his knee and the little boy was smiling at his dad. That in and out of itself made John smile too.

Mycroft cleared his throat once more for dramatic effect and began reading aloud.

"I, Lily Potter neé Evans, being sound of mind, body, soul and magic, hereby proclaim this as my last will and testament.

Act 1: Family Details

I name my spouse as one James Charles Potter, and shall hereafter refer to him as my spouse.

I have only one child who was born on 31/7/2000. He was left unnamed officially as me and my spouse never decided on a name but I shall here after refer to him as Harry James Potter, the name me and my spouse are using at the moment.

Act 2: Inheritance

First, one Sirius Orion Black, I leave you one thousand galleons and the house me and my spouse lived in at Godric's Hallow and one final message: Sirius, don't blame yourself. I knew we were going to die the moment the change in secret keepers was suggested. Pandora, that is Pandora Lovegood warned me. I left her money earlier, what I was going to leave her in this will but I decided to give it to her early so that I could see her reaction. I'm sorry Sirius but please forgive me. Keep an eye on Harry for me, be his guardian angle and whatever you do, don't let Dumbledore place him with my sister."- **by the end of this message Sirius was in tears. The man with the hat stared at Sirius in shock before snapping his fingers and the rope fell to the ground. Mycroft picked up two small leather pouches from his desk and through them at Sirius, who caught it, before continuing reading.-**

"Secondly to Remus Lupin, I leave a thousand galleons and a message: Forgive him, Remus. Sirius is a grown man who made a bad choice with a good heart. Take care of yourself, Remus. Oh and thank you for everything. You were a good friend to both me and James, I have trusted you with many secrets that not even James knows and in return you have told me many of yours. Tell him, living with 'what if's' and 'maybe if I had..' only ever comes back to haunt you. Live in this moment, he knows what you are, and you will never be too dangerous for him. Especially for him." **-Mycroft through two more leather pouches at the grey haired man, now identified as Remus Lupin, who looked both sad and thoughtful after hearing Lily's last message to him.-**

"To Sherlock Holmes, I leave many an item. First, a vial of your memories that I removed with your permission. To remember everything and remove that memory block, drink the vial." **-Mycroft threw Sherlock a vial that looked as if it was filled with icy water and fog that had been bottled with a cork.-** "I recommend till your in private before taking it though, unless you want everyone to see your mind at war with itself. Next, my journals. All my potions journals and my diaries from when I started at Hogwarts up until the day I die. These journals will tell you lots of things about magic most can only dream of knowing and of our sons" **-cue gasps and expressions of disbelief from Sirius, the guards and the pointy hatted man-** "early life. He is quite like you Sherlock and yet so different at the same time. It is my wish that you raise him to be the best man he can be, and I know that you can do that, with a little bit of help from that army doctor of yours. Yes, I know all about John Watson." **-Remus turned to stare at John and John shook his head, the message clear 'not now'-** "Pandora has told me so much about him, including how you met, your first case together and even some situations you and John will find yourselves in over the next, oh 10 years give or take. Alright nearly done now." -Mycroft handed Sherlock a tesco bag filled with old fashioned leather books, before continuing reading. "Thirdly, I leave you Harry's vault key. Knowing Dumbledore he probably took the original so please head down to the bank to change it whenever you have the chance. I already set restrictions so that only relatives of mine can access it but, better safe that sorry. And finally a message: Take care of Harry Sherlock, I already know you actually like the company of children so I won't have to worry about that to much. I would remind you to stay safe and eat more, but from what Pandora has told me John is already on it. Oh, and like I said with Remus, tell him Sherlock. Keeping secrets from his is stupid. He may not be a genius like you but he is intelligent, he'll figure it out eventually. Take down that wall that you've built around yourself, it's been in place too long.

Finally, to my son, I leave everything else. One day you will be a great man my boy, and I'm sorry I'll never get to see you grow up, but I'm watching from the Otherworld, and I know one day, be it soon or far, I'll see you again. Just remember that I love you with all my heart. You'll always be able to rely on this new family I have left you with. Your father, uncle, grandparents, John, Mrs. Hudson, Remus, Sirius and Neville. And your family will only keep growing as you get older. Have a good life my son, lead a good life,enjoy every moment you spend on Earth and never forget one thing that's important: Your family loves you and you can choose your family. They are who you choose them to be."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N: Hello people! I know, I'm not dead and this story has been left un-updated for a long time, but thanks for bearing with me. Confession time: I have had this finished for about 2 months now but I just never found the time to upload it...Yeah sorry...I've just been pretty busy with life, exams, training for G.A.A finals, working on a youtube channel I'm trying to start. Life has been pretty insane. So how have you guys been while I've been gone? Do you forgive me? Also, in the last chapter someone pointed out I never clarified the timeline so I'll do it now:**_

 _ **1973: Birth of Sherlock and John.**_

 _ **1980: Birth of James and Lily.**_

 _ **1991: James and Lily start at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **1998: First rise of Voldemort.**_

 _ **Early 1999: Lily meets Sherlock.**_

 _ **Late 1999: Sherlock helps Lily(next chapter), Lily pregnant**_

 _ **Mid 2000: Hamlet born.**_

 _ **October 2001: Voldemort defeated.**_

 _ **Also, the start of the story takes place a few weeks after the events at the pool in season one.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Battle of Will [Part 3]**

Mycroft set down the will on the desk and turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"So Sherlock, care to explain what Lily Potter was talking about?" He asked with a drawl.

Sherlock looked up from the vial he had been trying t

o deduce and glared at him. "Even if I knew what she meant what makes you think I would tell you?"

Mycroft shrugged. "Because I'm older?" he suggested and Sherlock snorted.

"When has that argument ever made anyone reveal anything?"

"Never but it was worth a shot." before Sherlock had a chance to reply, John clapped his hands, brining all eye to him.

"Ladies, as entertaining as it is to watch you fight, I think we should get back to talking about the will."

Both 'ladies' John was referring to fell silent and glared at him.

Remus cleared his throat and looked at Sirius. "I guess I owe you an apology Sirius. I'm so sorry, I really did think you were the secret keeper, who else would it be? After all, James trusted you more than he trusted more than anyone else." the man was near tears, but Sirius just grinned at the man and nodded, accepting the apology.

He looked towards the final man in the room, whose name John still didn't know. "So does this mean I'm free now Minister Fudge?"

'Minister Fudge' frowned at him and gave him an expression of pure disbelief.

"Of course not, Black. You still killed 13 muggles and killed Peter Pettigrew. The guards will be taking you to Azkaban this evening." Now it was Sirius' turn make an expression of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! You haven't even given me a trial! You can use veritaserum all you want, all it will do is prove my innocence." as Sirius finished John held his hands up in the universal 'wait, time-out' gesture to intervene.

"Wait, you're accusing somebody of a crime that, in the few minutes I've known him doesn't seem capable of killing anyone,and sending him of to jail without a second thought, all without a trial? Isn't that illegal?" John looked at Mycroft and the British Government nodded.

"Indeed it is John. If Lord Black here is not given a trial, there will be outrage at a Lord of such a high standing not being given a trial. I heard Lord Malfoy is meant to receive one tomorrow at noon, so why isn't Lord Black here scheduled in for tomorrow also?" at the look Mycroft received from Fudge he frowned. "However if you're not going to give him one then I shall arrange one."

Fudge spluttered. "Now see here , there is more than enough evidence that-"

"Now that hardly matters now does it? Until a few seconds ago you thought that Lord Black was the Potters secret keeper. All the evidence in the world, no matter what way it points, is useless untill presented in a court. Not giving someone a fair trial is a Human Rights violation, and while you magic users might have a self-contained government, you must answer to the crown and its laws also. The King who singed your Act of Secrecy made sure of that." Mycroft turned towards Sirius Black.

"I would suggest, Lord Black, that you get in contact with your family solicitor. Unless of course, you want to visit Azkaban. Permanently that is." Mycroft finished and Minister Fudge growled.

"Place Lord Black under house arrest for the next week so that he can prepare a defence for his trial," the Minister reluctantly ordered. "Arrange for the trail to be on Monday at 9:00 a.m in courtroom 12." The two guards nodded and, despite the mans protesting, grabbed Sirius by his arms and disappeared with a loud pop, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

"Well then," Remus began, effectively breaking it. "I'll be going then." The man stood up and walked to a fireplace that was in the back left corner of the room, and reached into a small golden bowl, that John had overlooked earlier.

"Oh, and John?" Remus turned around, hand still in bowl to look at John. "Just because they might not talk to you, doesn't mean I won't. Write to me, you I won't bite. Well, not on purpose anyway." Remus joked before grabbing some floo powder and disappearing into the fireplace after calling out his destination.

The two Holmes turned to the Doctor with eyebrows raised in sync, and he received their silent message with ease, 'What was that about?'. John justed winked at them and tapped his nose.

"I'll tell you when you tell me whats in that vial."

"A vial of memory unblocking potion," Sherlock said swiftly, clearly wanting answers about what had just taken place.

"Not that, Sherlock and you know what I meant. I mean what you remember up here,"-John tapped his head- "Once you have taken it." Sherlock looked at John for a moment, as if contemplating something.

Then, before anyone could blink, handed a confused Hamlet to a surprised Mycroft, lifted the cork out of the vial ad downed it before John could warn him to take it lying down. Within a second Sherlock was on the ground, hands on head with his eyes closed, looking like he was in great pain. Mycroft started to walk to his brother instantly, to try help him but John rested a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"This is something he has to do alone," John sighed and gave Mycroft a sad smile. "But in the meantime, I think we should calm Hamlet down." John nodded to the child in Mycroft's arms.

"Hamlet?" Mycroft questioned and said quickly-getting-more-distraught child looked up at his Uncle.

"It's better than some other of Sherlocks name suggestions." John glanced at Hamlet. "That plus he likes the name."

Hamlet nodded at what John said and, with all the seriousness that a child can have responded with "I Ham'et!".

John would later swear that this was the first time he ever saw Mycroft Holmes smile.

"Indeed you are Hamlet. Indeed you are," Mycroft said quietly to Hamlet and John smiled.

He told Mycroft he would keep an eye on Sherlock while Mycroft would wait in the living room. At first it looked like Mycroft was going to protest, before John said "Think of it as family bonding time" before pushing the pair out the door.

And so Mycroft was left in the hallway with his confused nephew.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Hey so I know it's been forever and a day since I updated this story but that's because I was updating a different story called "A Change of Plan" that you ca go read if you want [It's my take on what would happen if Harry decided to go to a different school of magic, an Irish one in my story] and working on an actual story I want to publish some day so yeah. I know it's not a good excuse but during summer my brain also refuses to work on and I'm a terrible procrastinator. -MR**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: What The Mind Has Forgotten 1**

Sherlock felt massive a massive headache, worse than anything he had felt before. His mind felt like someone was re-organising his mind palace as old memories rushed back.

* * *

 _He was in the library, frantically searching the shelves for the right book._

 _"Where is it, where is it?-"he muttered under his breath and nearly jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He barely looked over his shoulder to see a red haired woman, as it didn't take much to deduce her._

 _Early 20's, recently engaged, relationship issues, rich, student...He continued looking for the missing book._

 _She cleared her throat. He sighed and turned to look at her._

 _"Yes?" She seemed surprised by his snapping voice._

 _"Sorry, but are you looking for that science book with the blue cover?" He nodded sharply._

 _"Yes, why?"_

 _"Because I'm here to return it and heard that some of the upper years were trying to get their hands on it." He looked at her hands and saw that she did indeed have the book he wanted. "Here, take it. First come, first served as the saying goes."_

 _He nodded again. "Thank you miss..?"_

 _"Evans. Lily Evans." she smiled, he nodded for the last time and left, never offering his name in return._

* * *

 _He was outdoors, smoking as Mycroft tried to calmly talk about something. He didn't know what, he'd stopped listening a while ago when he started talking about his work again. Internally he sighed, he might carry a huge grudge against his brother but he still cared about him. He might even listen to him if he wasn't so boring._

 _"Are you even listening William?" Mycroft asked and he frowned._

 _"Don't call me that." Mycroft rolled his eyes._

 _"I honestly can't understand why you hate your name so much, brother."_

 _"Maybe because that isn't my name?" he snapped back._

 _"Please, you may have changed it legally to Sherlock William but you know that Dad, Mummy and myself will always call you William, Will. None of us took to calling you your middle name when you were younger. Why would I give in now?" Mycroft taunted and he growled._

 _"I said don't call me that." Mycroft rolled his eyes again and looked like he was about to say something else when somebody cleared their throat. The two brothers turned to look at the intruder. Sherlock recognised her as the girl from the library. Evans right?_

 _"If you're going to fight can you please do it off school grounds? Professor Green sent me out here to say that the school can't afford to pay repairs for any more fights that happen between you two, whatever that means." she stated seriously and looked at the two brothers, who were now exchanging glances._

 _He knew what Professor Green was talking about all right, he was referring to a drunken fight him and Mycroft got into that ended in a campus-wide paintball fight, streaking, being a ninja and many broken windows and destroyed rooms. He would have been expelled if Mycroft hadn't gotten involved and even then the entire school swore to never speak of it again. Professor Green was a traitor._

 _"Hey, your that guy from the library right?" Evans said, effectively shaking him out of his thoughts. At his nod, and Mycrofts' confused look, she continued. "Was the book the holy grail you and the other Forensics majors were looking for or not?" He decided the girl was standable so far so he shook his head._

 _"Kind of, it held most of the material needed for our projects but you need at least three sources and a primary resource. It didn't hold enough data." was his reply before he turned to Mycroft._

 _"I think I'm going to have a little...chat with Professor Green Mycroft, care to join?" his brother nodded._

 _"Why yes William, I think I will." He scowled and automatically corrected him._

 _"It's Sherlock." Mycroft waved his hand._

 _"Whatever you say, little brother." The duo left leaving an amused Lily Evans behind them._

* * *

 _He was on a beach, crouched down by the waves as he examined a shell that lay in his hand. He moved to put it into the bucket he had with him, for use in an experiment, when he spotted a familiar face walking in his direction, although this time that face had a friend._

 _He moved to get up and continue on his search when the face spotted him when she finished her conversation._

 _"Hello again!" she waved as she continued walking with her friend towards him. "Sherlock, wasn't it?"_

 _He nodded. "Sherlock Holmes, Miss Evans. Good day to you too and your friend." He turned to head back. His bucket was over half-full anyway. That was more than enough for now._

 _"Seashells? What do you need them for? Unless you're planning to make jewellery." the blonde friend commented in a dreamy tone. Well that was a bit rude._

 _"Experiment." he said as began to walk away, coat billowing behind him slightly._

 _"Wait!" Evan's call stopped him and he turned to face her over his shoulder._

 _"Yes Miss Evans?"_

 _"I was wondering, if, uh, you wanted to come with us to get something to eat? Pandora and myself are about to head of anyway." his eyebrow raised a bit before he shook his head._

 _"Thank you for the invitation but I'm afraid I have to decline. Science waits for nothing, especially not for fulfilling boring human needs such as eating." he turned to leave once more before he was stopped again, this time by a hand on his shoulder._

 _"So you're not planning on eating at all today?" when he shook his head, Evans' face looked more determined. "Yeah, no. You're coming with us Mister Science. Eating is one of those things that all living things have to do and I'm making sure you do, even if you are a complete stranger."_

 _He tried protesting but it did no good, when Lily Evans puts her mind to something, she is a force to be reckoned with._

 _During that meal Sherlock learned a lot about the two people with him. Lily was majoring in computer science but she dabbled a bit in chemistry and biology, her favourite colour was green, she was engaged to a man called James Potter but they were in a fight about their wedding plans(James didn't want her parents to attend for 'security reasons' whatever that meant), she went to school in Scotland with Pandora and she was one of her best friends, she loved Shakespeare and she had a cat called Sunny. Overall, Sherlock grudgingly approved of her. Pandora was another issue however._

 _She was a quiet person and rather whimsical. She referred to invisible creatures like wrackspurts and crumpled horned snorkacks. She liked dancing, writing and painting. She was a complete pacifist and believed that faith was predetermined by the gods. In summary, Sherlock was sure she was a bit insane but his inner Mycroft prevented him from saying that to her face._

 _After their meal Pandora left in a taxi while Lily and himself walked back to campus a few minutes away._

 _Once back he nodded at Lily and began to walk back to his room when he, for the last time that night, got stopped by Lily placing a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Take care of yourself Sherlock. If I hear any tales of you not eating or refusing to take a break from an experiment you'll have me to deal with." she threatened seriously. He snorted._

 _"You sound like Mycroft." He replied and the woman rolled her eyes._

 _"Yeah, well Mycroft is right."_

 _He began to walk away once more, shouting "Don't inflate his ego anymore!" over his shoulder as he went._

* * *

 _It took two days before he saw her again, and this time she was dragging Mycroft behind her. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Lilys face and turned to his brother._

 _"What did you do to invoke her wrath, brother?"_

 _Mycroft opened his mouth to respond but Lily beat him to it. "I'll tell you what he did! He tried to kidnap me!" He had a hard time not laughing at the situation._

 _"Only tried Mycroft? That's strange, usually you succeed and blackmail them over something." Mycroft scowled._

 _"She outright refused to get in the car, and when Hannah got out to talk to her she punched her in the face. She recognised me from our little chat that she interrupted a few days ago and brought me here." He actually did laugh at that._

 _"You? The bloody British Government got-" he couldn't even finish his sentence. The whole situation was too funny to him._

 _When he calmed down enough he finally spoke to both of them. "While I appreciate your concern Mycroft I think I'd prefer you leaving my acquaintances alone. Also, well done Lily. Your the first person I've met besides me that won't take Mycrofts' antics."_

 _Mycroft then grudgingly apologised to Lily and took his leave, but not before reminding him of an upcoming doctor's appointment, making him scowl._

 _"...Is that normal for him?" Lily commented and he nodded._

 _"Yes, but I think you may have changed that. Thank you." Lily smiled slightly in return._

 _"Sorry if I sound nosy but why do you hate the thought of a doctors appointment so much?"_

 _"That does sound osy but it's alright. Whenever he says 'doctor's appointment' he means 'drug test'. Mycroft refuses to believe I've given them up until he sees a clear record for a year." she seemed quite shocked by the admission and internally so was he._

 _"You were a drug addict?" she sounded quite shocked too._

 _"Used to be." he shrugged and headed over to the experiment he had nearly forgotten about in that days excitement. "People change."_

 _"Yeah, I guess they do." she said quietly. "Hey Sherlock, do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?"_

 _He nodded and pointed vaguely in the direction of his bedside table._

 _He heard Lily move over to it and grab what she was looking for and quickly scribble something down. She left without a second word._

 _He picked the piece of paper up rolled his eyes. It was a phone number with a message beside it:_

 ** _For when Mycroft shows up or when you need to eat-Lily :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Hello again. No I'm not dead I'm just really bad at being consistent with updates. If it makes you feel better I actually have a plan written for the next few chapters of this story so I will probably update again soon. Also I have been looking at all the reviews again recently and thanks for all the support. Also Merleyn pointed out that Fudge shouldn't be Minister yet, which is a mistake on my part but I'm just gonna roll with it anyway. Let's pretend that you can be elected more than twice in the UK and he was already in power during the war. Hopefully I can update my other story to while I'm on this writing buzz right now. Side note, I plan on possibly uploading all of my writings on AO3 as well soon. I have a few other half-baked stories I've written but I don't know if I'll share them. Ones a Percy Jackson/Supernatural crossover. The rest are part of a mini-series of one shots where Harry is raised by different people including nice muggles, the Frye Twins from the new Assassins Creed game, Merlin and the X-Men. Tell me if your interested and I might post them somewhere. Alright that's all for now. Hope you had a good Hallowe' 's Day/Easter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: What The Mind Has Forgotten 2**

 _Sherlock doesn't know how it happened but it did. Lily Evan's managed to weasel herself into his life in a week. Maybe it was because she was determined to talk to him and learn about him, or that she seemed to invite herself into his dorm nearly every day (he would have to ask Mycroft about the doors lock, it was way too easy to lockpick). An example of this was today actually, just over a week since he last spoke to odd woman._

 _He was sitting in his desk chair, comparing notes between his past few failed experiments when an angry Lily Evan's seemed to appear in his bedroom._

" _Sherly, you won't believe what I just found out!" she yelled out as she threw herself on his bed._

 _He barely glanced up and muttered a "don't call me that" followed by a a sigh. He put his notes on his desk (no way was he finishing his work if Lily's expression had any say in it), and turned to give the redhead his full attention. "What?"_

" _Pandora just told me that James was on his way. Apparently he's fed up with me not understanding that he's being such a git for my own good, and that I should just give up on my muggle life and I'll instantly go home when he explains himself again." she managed to say in one breath. Sherlock nodded as he thought about what she said. 'Muggle life'. What on earth did that mean?_

 _He nodded and thought over the why's, when's and how's of his response. "You can hide out here if you want on a condition." he saw as she visibly calmed down and looked at him curiously at that. Honestly, he would never understand emotions._

" _What's that?" Lily replied and he gave a grin._

" _You tell me what a muggle is." he watched as Lily paled and seemed to consider her options before she sighed._

" _I shouldn't you know? It's a secret, one that most people aren't allowed know. I'll be breaking the law."_

" _Doesn't matter," he shrugged. "I'm sure Mycroft can find some weird loophole if you tell me. After all, he is the British government."_

 _Again she sighed and seemed to think about it before finally responding with "to hell with it" and teaching him all about the wizarding world._

 _It took James Potter all of 5 hours to find Lily, from knocking on her door and finding her gone, to asking around only to receive answers like "You're Potter then? No. I don't know where she went." from her friends, to eventually hearing that she was "with that weirdo, Holmes." and finally tracking down Holmes' dorm. He could have used magic to do this but this was a magic free, muggle zone. He'd be thrown in Azkaban faster than you could say quidditch if he casted so much as a glamour._

 _During his hunt however, Lily stayed with him, happily answering any question he had about magic and telling him all about Hogwarts._

" _Your world sounds very old fashioned." He commented eventually and Lily nodded._

" _It is, but none of us muggleborns can do anything about it. Most of us get trapped in terrible job positions or end up leaving the wizarding world. Half-bloods do a bit better but at the end of the day, they aren't going anywhere to high up in most cases. They don't have enough power to make changes either, leaving the smallest group of people with the largest section of power. Most muggleborns end up leaving England though, going to Ireland, or Australia or Japan or sometimes America. Going somewhere were they are treated better." he nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to respond, when he heard a knock on the door._

" _And that would be James." Lily said as he got up to head for the door._

" _I know." he opened the door and inspected the man on the other side._

 _James Potter was average. Plain and simple. He was average in height, he wasn't overly attractive nor was he ugly, he had hair that looked like it had never seen a hairbrush and eyes that were a normal shade of blue. In other words he looked like a normal, rather boring person. Well he would if it wasn't wearing a brown robe over his clothes, making him look like a nerd that got lost on the way to a Lord of the Rings convention._

" _Can I help you?" he asked the man and got an annoyed look in return._

" _Where's Lily?" Potter instantly asked and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes._

" _I don't know and even if I did why would I tell you?"_

" _Because she's my fiancé and I need to speak to her!"_

" _About what? I can pass on the message next time I see her if it's so important." Of course, Sherlock knew that Lily was listening to every word that himself and the wizard said._

" _Oh come of it! We both know she's in your room listening to what I say!"_

 _Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think such a thing ?"_

" _I was told she was with you Holmes and I'm losing my patience! Where is she?"_

 _Sherlock heard a small popping sound and held the door open. "Feel free to look around. She left about an hour ago. She told me she planned on visiting her parents this evening and needed to check train times."_

 _Potter burst in and started looking around the room, even as Sherlock spoke. He would end up leaving half an hour later empty handed. Lily had long since apparated away._

 _The next day Lily came to him and thanked him for hiding her yesterday. Sherlock of course waved it off, but smiled into his tea all the same._

* * *

 _The next time Sherlock saw Lily, he was sitting in the library. He was hoping the quiet area might motivate him to work on his paper but all it was doing was helping him procrastinate by reading books on unrelated topics._

" _Hey Sherlock," the voice beside him made him jump. Lily sat down beside him with a determined look on her face._

 _He closed the book with a repressed smile, an actual excuse not to work on his paper. Probably. Hopefully._

" _Hello Lily."_

" _I, I-uh," she took a deep breath. "I need a favour."_

" _What exactly is this favour?" He raised an eyebrow._

 _She actually blushed a bit a looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. "I need you to-"_

* * *

 _It was a few weeks after what had probably been one of the most awkward conversations of his life. He was standing in his room waiting for Lily. She was leaving today after all._

 _When she arrived she didn't even knock on his door, just opening it with the key she had somehow acquired._

 _He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice she was there until she hugged him._

" _I am really grateful for all this Sherlock."_

" _It's fine. What are friends for?"_

 _She pulled away to look intensly at him. "Very few friends would do what you did William. I'll always be thankful for it."_

 _Sherlock didn't give out over the use of his birth name. In this instance it felt oddly fitting. Instead he just smiled and hugged her again._

" _You said you're going to remove my memories of you correct?"_

" _Yes. It's for your safety. If either You-Know-Who or Dumbledore found out the truth about the wizarding world's saviour then you'd be in danger."_

" _I know. What are you going to do about James?"_

" _He won't remember much of this. He'll know that he's not the biological father of the child but not the father's name. He'll know we fought but won't remember over what and where I went, nor how long we were apart."_

" _Is that not a bit suspicious, all the gaps in his memories?"_

" _Notice me not charms."_

 _There was silence for a few moments before Lily broke it. "You ready?"_

 _Sherlock took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."_

" _Obliviate."_


End file.
